


Shouyou gives Tooru what he wanted for Christmas!

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), HOPEFULLY THIS IS GOOD FOR THE SANTA TOORU FIC BY FIVEHORIZONS, M/M, MAN THIS IS, Santa!Tooru, i cant, inhales, ohoho shouyou given tooru what he wanted for christmas, ohohoho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), so its more...Santa!Shouyou, wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: Its about time Shouyou pays up. Santa gave him what he wanted for Christmas its time for him to give Tooru what he wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All I Want for Christmas Is...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387276) by [fivehorizons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivehorizons/pseuds/fivehorizons). 



> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Tooru voice: Its about time Shou chan gives me my present...
> 
> This is a continuation of Fivehorizons Santa!Tooru fic! I made it with permission and im giving credit!
> 
> Shouyou gives Tooru his christmas present thanks to Iwaizumi helping him!

Shouyou couldn't believe it...wouldn't believe it. How the grand king, Oikawa Tooru had kissed him. Shouyou fidgeted a bit as the game came to an end, eyes glazed over as he lined up. He couldn’t help but lock gazes with Tooru, shivering a bit. Orange hair bobbed as he bowed slightly, chest heaving as he panted. He had noticed when he tilted his head up from his bowed position that the brunette hadn't bowed but instead had locked his eyes on the shorter, a smirk playing on soft lips.

       _"Christmas is just a few weeks away_ _Shouyou._ "

The words rang through his head multiple times throughout the game, causing them to almost lose against Seijou. He nibbled on his bottom lip as he straightened up, walking to the net to shake hands with the other team. When Shouyou got to Tooru, they both lingered when they reached each other, their hands clasped together. He leaned closer to the net, making him even shorter than he felt next to Seijou’s captain.

Shouyou placed his free hand against the other side of Tooru's hand, his cheeks a pretty pink as he looked up into chocolate eyes, puffing his cheeks a bit. "Good game, Grand King." He grinned widely, eyes lighting up. "Let’s play again."

 _Soon_.

\------------

>Text: To Grand king: Grand king are you still the mall santa?<

Shouyou bit his lip hard as he walked into the mall a few weeks later. He _needed_ to check if Tooru was still the santa. He would wait for him if he was. Shouyou couldn't - _wouldn't_ wait for Tooru's text back, if he _was_ the santa. He puffed his cheeks a bit.

As soon as he had gotten close he had found Iwaizumi.

_There is his answer before he even gets to Tooru._

Shouyou bit back a grin as he found the ace. "So To- Grand King is here!" He looked up, almost shrinking back as he bit his lip. Shouyou bit his lip a bit, hoping the third year would help him, fingers clenched his fists, fidgeting.

     "I need your help… The Grand King told me what he wanted for Christmas… I need to give it to him alone… Can you help me?"

Shouyou grit his teeth before he lit up when the ace smiled at him followed by a few nods. "I can try." Shouyou grinned softly, bowing a few times in thanks as he listened carefully. "Make sure he’s alone."

He waited for the curious look to pass before he skipped past him and into the bathroom and placed the bow on his hair, perching it there and hoping it would stay.

\------------

It took about 10 minutes for Tooru to finish, he listened carefully as he got instructions. Moving back into the room to change quickly before finding his way to the bathroom and taking a few steps in. "Chibi-chan?" He grinned softly when he found it, **_his_** chibi chan. "Do I get my present now, Shou-chan?" He laughed softly, blinking a few times as he registered the bow on top of the gingers hair. "So I _do_ get my present!" Tooru rose a brow curiously, a glint in his eyes that had made Shouyou step back a few times, a blush and stutter that Tooru found a little more endearing than he would admit.

\------------

Shouyou bit his lip as Tooru leaned down to match his height with him before he slipped arms around his waist. Those hands strong enough to give service aces and incredible serves were now pressing against his lower back and tugging him closer and closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. Shouyou stood on his toes to meet him for a kiss.

"You get your present-"

That was as much as Shouyou could get out before he was pulled back into the kiss. He had found his reason for giving Tooru his present. _It_ _’_ _s because he has a crush on him_. Shouyou thought that was a good enough reason to press his lips deeper into the others. His hands that were hanging by his side went to grip his shirt tightly, as if it would keep him anchored in reality, would keep him safe and not wake up from this… hopefully not a dream.

\-----------

Shouyou felt the other slowly pull away and used that chance to gulp in air. His breath hitched as he felt the other's hands slide down his back more. It slid past his ass to his thighs, pulling his knee to wrap both around the other’s waist. "O-Oikawa..." He whimpered softly as lips attached to his neck, licking and biting, leaving his marks, marking him as Tooru's.

"I think we are past formalities, Shouyou." Shouyou shivered softly at the use of his given name. He tightened his legs around the other’s waist as he lifted his hands up to the others hair, whimpering softly as he felt teeth dig into his neck leaving a darker mark near his collarbone. Shouyou let out a soft gasp he felt his back pressed against the wall.

"W-Wait, not here." He heaved a breath, doing his best to clear his head. "S-Somewhere else.... Your… your place?" He whined softly as lips pressed against his jaw. He felt Tooru growl deeply and it shot a shiver down his spine, unconsciously lifting his hips against the others, whining at another before he was put down and jerked out of the mall.

Shouyou removing the bow as he followed quickly behind the elder, gripping at his hand as they left the mall. The gingers cheeks became darker with every look that a stranger had given him, the knowing looks as they spotted the marks. He had bumped into Tooru’s back as he stopped at the car and he was shoved inside. He puffed his cheeks as they took off towards Tooru's house. "My parents and sister arent home," Tooru said, his voice sharp and to-the-point.

Shouyou nodded, squirming in his seat and panting softly as he watched the scenery go by. He jumped when he felt a hand on his thigh, sliding closer and against his inner thigh. "T-Tooru..." He felt the other's hand tighten suddenly and Shouyou _lurched_ forward, a hand pressing against the dashboard of the car.

As they pulled into Tooru's driveway he heard Tooru immediately unbuckling after he had parked the car and turned it off.

They had barely made it into the house when he was shoved against the door, kicking off his shoes while lips slammed against his. Shouyou whined when he was picked up and wrapped his legs around Tooru's waist. He felt them turn around and pushed back into the kiss. It was harsh, all teeth and tongue, panting into each others mouth. Tooru had taken the tip of Shouyou's tongue into his mouth and _sucked_ and it sent shivers down Shouyou's spine, causing his hips to grind against Tooru’s. Tooru's teeth caught Shouyou's bottom lip and he bit down,

Shouyou winced softly, clawing at his back as he felt them tumble through a door - Tooru's room, maybe. He confirmed it when he was tossed onto the bed, yelping at the as he landed and softly giggling as he felt the sweet weight of Tooru pinning him down to the bed. Calloused hands slid up under his shirt, grazing his sides as he arched up. "T-Tooru please..." He raised his hips before feeling them quickly pinned down and his shirt was yanked off. "N-Not so fast!" he yelped softly before lips gently pressed against his, relaxing slowly.

This was one reason to kiss the Grand King, the hidden gentleness in his kiss and the softness in Tooru's eyes.

Shouyou opened his mouth a bit, tilting his chin up in order to match Tooru more. He could feel Tooru's weight pinning him down more, pressing his chest against Shouyou's.  He sucked Tooru's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking softly. He pulled away when he felt a hand press against his inner thigh, a groan escaping his throat in response. _Shit_. Shouyou squirmed on the bed as the lips trailed down his jaw and his neck, leaving more marks in its path.

Shouyou's hand flew into chocolate hair and gripped tightly. A slight hitch in Tooru's breath told him he liked that - or maybe it was the sudden grind of his hips. He bit back a groan as he felt hair tickle his chest. Tooru’s tongue slid over his bottom lip, to wet it. Shouyou hissed softly as those lips - swollen and red from the kisses and biting - closed around his nipple, unconsciously grinding his hips up.

Tooru licked his lips as he gently grazed his teeth against Shouyou's nipple before sucking softly, pressing his tongue against it. Glassy brown eyes looked up at the ginger. His eyes were clenched shut, as was the hand that was in Tooru’s hair. Tooru licked a wet strip across his chest, giving his other nipple the same treatment. A soft moan from the other told him he was doing something right.

A hand slid from his hair down to the hem of his shirt, tugging on it. "Chibi-chan wants my shirt off?" Tooru asked, a teasing lilt woven in with his voice. He pulled back, eyes watching the other's eyes slowly open. They were glazed over, hazy with lust. A quick bob of orange told him, that _yes, yes Shouyou wanted his shirt off_. Following with the oh-so-polite ask, Tooru tugged it off with a swift motion, tossing it somewhere within the room. He chuckled as legs wrapped around his waist. "Shou-chan is getting bold-" It was cut off sharply with a harsh grind against his crotch. Tooru growled, a deep sound rumbling in his chest as he tugged Shouyou’s pants off.

Shouyou felt shivers run down his spine at the growl. Arousal was pooling in his lower stomach, blood leaving his head and traveling down to his cock. Shouyou hissed at the coldness when his pants were removed. "Tooru..." Shouyou whined softly, backing arching as they steadily grinded against each other. Shouyou's legs tightened around Tooru's waist, moving his hips back against the sensation. "I need....m-more...." He whimpered softly when fingers pressed against his arousal.

He bit his lip hard, trembling in his spot as Tooru moved his legs off of him, sliding off his pants also. His bangs were sweat slicked against his forehead, eyes teary. Shouyou licked his lips unconsciously as his eyes locked on the others boxers. He reached forward and slipped his hand inside the others pants, fingers wrapping around the other girth and his mouth went dry, need and want shooting through his blood stream as he gave an experimental tug with his hand and eyes shooting up to the others when a deep groan left his lips, licked his lips, sitting up a bit in order to press his lips against the others.

 _'It feels so good.'_   Ran through Tooru's head as he panted softly from the few tugs from Shouyou's hands. The brunette pressed his lips back into Shouyou's, a hand pressing against the back of the gingers head and tugging him closer, licking his bottom lip.

Shouyou's scent and taste, was toxic but oh-so-good. Sweet, Shouyou tasted like strawberries, probably his hair, and chocolate. He tilted his head into the kiss, deepening. Leading him down, the hand that was on the back of Shouyou's head placed next to him as he slipped off his underwear, the garmet finding the same place as his pants. Pulling away from the kiss, Saliva still connected their lips as he pulled away. Tooru dipped his tongue in the faint muscle marks of his stomach, the younger shying away as he got closer. Tooru's hands pressed against his hips, keeping him pinned down as hepressed kisses against his hip bones and his thighs. "You're so pretty Shou-chan." He whispered against his inner thigh, lips quickly following the caresses of softly spoken words, kissing and _sucking_ pretty marks on Shouyou's thighs. This littler middle blocker, Shouyou is his.

He licked his lips a bit as he continued leaving marks before he sat up and fumbled through his drawer for the lube and condom. He sucked his bottom once he finger it. Sitting back on his heels Tooru opened the bottle, smiling down at the ginger. "Its real." He heard from the other and Tooru chuckled softly, smiling softly. "You can have my true smiles Shou chan." He murmured, generously putting on the liquid on his fingers as he pressed against the other. "It will feel weird...tell me if you want me to stop." He murmured softly, slipping a finger in as he moved closer to the other, swallowing his groan with his lips, wanting to kiss the pain away.

Shouyou licked the brunette lip as he felt the others finger slip in all the way. Trying to find that  _special_ spot. Shouyou wrapped his arms around the others neck, pulling him as close as he can. Moving his hips with his finger as he slipped his legs back around the others waist, tensing when another finger proded at his hole, twitching a bit when it slipped in. 

Shouyou moaned softly when the other curled his fingers, almost shrieking at a certain curl. He felt Tooru smirk against his jaw. "Found it." He whispered softly against the gingers lips.

Tooru chuckled softly, find the curl another time, shivering softly at the shriek, let alone the nails raking down his back. There would be marks later. He would need to be careful at practice tomorrow, along with Shouyou. No doubt Shouyou would be sore. Shouyou panted softly, twitching a bit as he raised his hips. "M-more..." He licked his lips, grinding against him and watching the other pull away and slip off his boxers.  _Will it fit_? He hissed softly at the third finger. "D-Dont move..." He took a moment, trying to distract himself with the elders lips that were on his neck. Tilting his head a bit so Tooru had more room. He felt the brunette curl his fingers and bit his lip. "Move your fingers." It was barely there, breathless but he knew Tooru heard it. Shouyou felt himself relax, tilting his hips up and pursing his lips, eyebrows knitting together.

Oh Tooru hated that look, his lips pressed against where the Gingers eyebrows met, soothing the line. and removing his fingers once he deemed the shorter ready. He rolled on the condom, glancing up at the middle blocker. He spread a generous amount of lube on his cock, his free hand massaging the skin of Shouyou's inner thigh as he gently pressed it to the bed, slowly pushing the tip in, hissing as he looked up at the ginger. Were those tears? He stopped, eyes wide and worried. "Shou chan-" He sucked his bottom in as the boy shook his head quietly and he followed, slowly pushing his hips forward, pushing into the ginger.

"Breath Shou chan..." He whispered softly once he was in to the hilt and tears formed in Shouyou's eyes. Tooru didn't want Shouyou to feel pain. He bit down on his neck, resisting the urge to pin the others legs against the bed and  _take him_ untill he was a writhing mess on the bed. His hips stuttered as he felt legs wrap around his waist. He bit his lip softly as he gently moved his hips, grinding his hips lightly.

When a sound slipped through Shouyou's mouth, too breathy to be groan, Tooru gently snapped his hips gently again, grunting softly when the heal of Shouyou's food pressed against the small of his back, pulling the other closer. Shouyou met the soft thrusts. Thrust for thrust. He licked his lips as he pressed his lips against the others neck, marking the other as  _his_. Shouyou whimpered softly. A breathy 'more' left his lips and it made Tooru jerk his hips instead of a soft thrust. His slow thrusts got heavier, the obscene sound of sex filled the room, skin slapping against skin, the squelch of lube and sweat. Tooru hissed softly, his hand pressing against the back of Shouyou's thigh, hooking it over his shoulder, kissing his ankle and calf as his thrusts picking up, rolling his hips gently as he dug fingers into the skin of the middle blocker's thighs.

He pressed his free hand against the sheets next to Shouyou's head and leaned back down, grinning softly at the high pitched moan, sucking on his collarbone, aiming for that sweet spot he had reached twice now and sped up his thrusts. Shouyou looked like a beautiful mess, writing under him with tears streaming from glassy eyes and cheeks red. 

"You're so beautiful Shou chan." He whispered softly, mouthing at the gingers earlobe, sucking behind his ear, leaving a  _very_ visable mark. 

No doubt Shouyou would be questioned in the morning at his practice. 

A loud moan left kiss swollen lips followed by soft pleas of the need to  _cum_ and Tooru wrapped his fingers around the base of Shouyou's cock, refusing to let him cum. He growled deep in his chest, the sound shooting more need down his spin. Shouyou jerked the brunette down and pressed their lips together. Teeth banging together followed by tongues and moans being swallowed by mouths.

He felt Shouyou's body tense up and released his grip on the other, letting him cum. Tooru moaning softly at the others walls clenching around him, releasing his own semen into the condom. Matted brown hair stuck to his forehead as he moved and dropped his head on the others shoulder, releasing Shouyou and pulling out, rolling to his side, stripping the condom off and tossing it into the nearest garbage.

"Thank you for the present Shou chan." He pressed kisses around his face before he got up, grabbing a towel to clean them up. A soft smile on his lips as he stroked the others cheeks. "Best Christmas present." He murmured. In the end, they both got what they wanted for Christmas.

Shouyou more then he ever wanted. 

But this, this is what he wanted, the game to go against Seijou, then he gets the Grand King to himself, all to himself. The hickeys all around his body were enough to show Tooru's possession.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Was that ok??!!  
> INHALES REALLY FAST, IM GONNA CRY LIST OK???!!! Mooks beta'd some of it...


End file.
